I Hurt You
by Zarosguth
Summary: One evening Rena decides to make her move towards Raven. One-shot while I work on something that's (hopefully) better.


_**Author's note:  
No class list simply because I want you to be able to decide for yourself which classes you'd like to see in this situation. I personally feel a lot for either Veteran Commander x Wind Sneaker (the mercenary fighting in name of his fallen comrades and the deviant elf travelling besides him) or Reckless Fist x Grand Archer (the beast and the angel). But they can be whatever you want them to be.  
**_

* * *

**I Hurt You…**

* * *

It is late in the evening, Rena and Raven are sitting in the living room while the rest of the Elgang have already gone to bed. Rena has been eyeing Raven for a while now and is glad to have some time alone with him. They're sitting on different sides of the couch, both of them reading a book. At least Raven is. Rena has been staring at Raven more than she's been reading, gathering her courage to make a move before they're off to bed. She starts to slowly scoot over to where Raven is sitting. As she reaches him without him noticing she quickly lays her head on his shoulder. Raven looks up from his book and Rena looks him straight in the eyes.

His golden eyes, the eyes of a man who has seen things nobody should ever have to see. Eyes that contain a unique and rare mixture of grief, rage but also peace and contentment. Grief over the loss of his comrades and fiancée, Seris. Rage against the man that betrayed him and the Nasods that tried to make him into their weapon. But then there's the peace and contentment with his current situation. He is happy, regardless of what happened in the past.

"Did you know, Raven?"  
"Hm?"  
"They say the eyes are the mirror of the soul."

He looks at her eyes. Her green eyes. Eyes that, despite their age, contain a youthful and playful shine. On the flip-side her eyes are also caring like those of a mother. Her eyes remind Raven of his fiancée's eyes. She, entirely, reminds him so much of Seris. Her gorgeous eyes, her beautiful hair, her smiling face, her perfect body. He knows she isn't Seris. Seris is gone forever.

Raven smiles a faint smile and says: "If that's the case, then you are one of the purest souls in existence."

Rena blushes slightly upon hearing this. She wants to hide her red cheeks but doesn't want to look away from Raven, so she just keeps looking at him. They just sit there for a while until Rena lets out a yawn.

"Hah, I suppose we should turn in for the night." Raven laughs.  
"I suppose you're right." Rena gives Raven a quick peck on the cheek and before she even knows it she blurts out a confession of her love for him.

"_I love you so much Raven…"_ She hears the words echo in her head. Embarrassed, her cheeks become burning red. She quickly calms down, she has said it now, no going back.  
"_Just please, don't let Raven turn me down!"_  
Raven is quiet, his face shows he is shocked and surprised. He stares at her blankly for a second before his face turns into a very bright and gentle, loving smile.  
"I love you too Rena." He says as he brings their faces closer together. He presses his lips on hers and starts kissing her. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back, their tongues start to dance. Raven brings his claw to her back and his human hand to her hip, continuing their passionate kiss. They keep kissing as they get up from the couch and stumble over to Rena's bedroom. As they enter the bedroom, still locked in their kissing, they are undressed up to their underwear.

Raven gently puts Rena down on the bed and lies down next to her. They hug and kiss and Raven caresses her hair, with both his hands, bringing them to her back and gentle stroking his hands down her back. Rena's reaction isn't quite what he expected as he hears her give a faint, pained whimper. His eyes spring open, hers being closed and her face contracted as if someone just hurt her. Raven brings his left hand up and looks at it.

Immediately upon seeing his fingers he rolls over and sits on the side of the bed. Rena looks up, wondering why Raven suddenly got up.

"Raven?"  
"I'm sorry Rena, I can't do this."  
"Oh! I'm so sorry Raven! I should have known you weren't ready to move on yet after-"  
"That's not it!"

Rena falls quiet, surprised by Raven's sudden outburst.

"That's not it." he repeats softly. "It's… I hurt you…"

Rena's eyes widen as she suddenly notices the stinging pain in her back. She brings her hand over to it. She feels some sort of wetness on her back. Looking at her fingers she sees what Raven was talking about.

Blood.

She looks at Raven's Nasod claw, which has blood on the fingers.

Raven stands up and walks towards the door of her room.  
"Raven, W-" But before she can finish her sentence Raven slams the door shut behind him and walks through the hallway to his own room. There, he lies down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling before bringing his claw above him, pointing it towards the ceiling.  
"You god-damn claw." He swears as he looks at it. "Why? Why do I have to be cursed like this?" he mutters.

He feels angry, sad and enraged as he keeps looking at his claw. "Dammit!" he shouts as he slams his claw down on the nightstand next to his bed. He shuts his eyes and keeps them closed firmly, not wanting to open his eyes and having to see his claw again.

He opens his eyes as he hears a creaking noise. He looks up at the door to his room and sees Rena standing in the door-opening, wearing her nightgown. She looks at him with a worried look on her face. He sighs and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to confront her like this. The fact she looks worried somehow only pains him more.

"Raven?" She says, her voice sounding like that of a mother who is worried about her child coming home crying, not telling his mother why.

"_I'm sorry." _Is what Raven wants to say to her. But he can't get himself to say anything and instead just stays silent.  
He hears her footsteps as she walks towards him. _"Please, just stay away from me! Before I hurt you again!"_ He screams in his head, his eyes shut. But no words leave his mouth.

Raven feels how Rena lifts up the sheets of his bed and starts crawling into the bed next to him.

"Raven…" She sighs as she gently brushes her hand along his cheek. He opens his eyes as she uses her hand to turn his head to face her. "Raven, look at me. The only way you can hurt me is by not being with me." Her face has to have one of the most gentle expressions on it Raven has ever seen. The only other person to have ever looked at him like that was... Seris. Rena's eyes shine in the moonlight that's seeping in from Raven's bedroom window. She presses her head to his chest and wraps her arm around him.

He hesitates slightly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, caressing her hair with his fingers.

"Rena, thank you…" He sighs as he falls asleep, holding her close to him.

* * *

_**So, for this story I wanted to be more critical of myself, rewriting certain parts at least five times. I hope it shows when it comes to the quality of this story compared to my previous story.**_

_****__****__**I am a big proponent of Raven x Rena. So I am glad to have written a story like this as my second work of fan fiction. The idea comes from the first time I considered pairings in Elsword. the first pairing that came to me was Raven x Rena but it didn't take long for me to start wondering: Doesn't Raven's claw become a problem when they hold each other? From then on, this idea has been in the back of my head before I even started to consider writing fan fiction.**_

_****__****__**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I might make a continuation at some point but for now this is a simple one shot.**_


End file.
